Gated Lies
by HastySwinging
Summary: The Octarians were known for their brutality and impatience. But was there more to the Octolings' story?
1. Chapter 1: A Disturbing Sight

_**The Octarians were able to slaughter the Inklings effectively with help from the Octoweapons, and the fact that the Inklings were unable to wake up early enough in the morning to defend themselves. The Inklings were no match for the Octarians' heavy machinery**_. _**All hope for the Inklings seemed lost, until one of the Octoweapons had their plug carelessly removed from its socket. The Inklings took this opportunity to push the Octarians back with all they had. The war raged on for months, until finally, the Inklings emerged victorious. The Octarians were most likely banished to Octo Valley and the Inklings took refuge in the remaining land. Years later, the Octarians had started to face energy problems. They decided to steal the Zapfish, electric catfish that the Inklings are in possession of.**_

He had already started to leave his house for a few rounds of Turf War when he heard that Agent 4 had already started pursuing the Great Zapfish and destroying any Octolings who tried to stop him. " _Hah, serves them right. Stealing our electricity for what, DJing!?"_ He quietly said to himself. But, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the news host Marina. Having to listen to her own kind get murdered and talk about it on television couldn't be comfortable. He started to walk towards the lobby to que for Turf War. "Hey, buddy. How's it going?" He heard from a familiar voice. "Oh, not much, you?" His friend Hayata had stepped up to greet him. Just then, as that happened, a limp body, barely breathing, crawled from the gate to Octoville. " _No… it..can't be.."_


	2. Chapter 2: An Unforgettable Face

An Octoling?! That's impossible. The defenses would have caught her, how'd she even get out? She uttered, with a voice so faint that you could tell she was almost dead, "H-help.. Mee.. that..murdere-" Her voice was cut short by a green flash that suddenly burst through her skull, and her body vanished into a puddle of green ink, nothing left other than her clothes and her mask. Agent 4 had splatted her. Then, cries of cheer and praise erupted from the crowd like a volcano. "AGENT 4, OUR HERO!" '"AUTOGRAPH MY GUN!" cried various people in the crowd. The sight of her face before she died… It was something he wanted to erase from his mind. He realized then, that Octolings don't come back, do they? He felt like he was gonna throw up. No, they couldn't come back. Not without the Great Zapfish. He tried to shrug it off, but couldn't shake the memory. That face..


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in thought

He started to walk home. Everyone liked Agent 4. Every girl wanted to.. There's no need to get into details. Bottom line, he was the hero of Inkopolis. Agent 4 was humbled and almost emotionless. On the contrary, Ryoko was starting to think lesser of him. He felt sick, so he tried to think of something else. Nothing worked though. He kept coming back to that memory of that Octoling's final moments. He should have done something. But it was too late for that. There was no going back. "Hey dude, what's wrong? Weren't you gonna do Turf War?" Oh, nothing. I was just uh.. Going to buy a new weapon.


	4. Chapter 4: A Deadly Fall

One day he decided it would be a good idea to start investigating. Surely HE could see the truth that nobody else wanted to see. First he would research the text. He decided to study up in books, but if there was a secret, they wouldn't give him much. So he decided to visit himself. He went to Octoville, studying their patterns. But he never saw an Octoling, the Elites. One day, however, he stumbled onto a part of Octoville that he had never seen. It was gray and dull, and everybody was doing some sort of work to help out their family. But it was full of Octolings. He couldn't see much of them, so he got closer. And fell.


	5. Chapter 5: Octarian Capture

He had fallen on his back, so the wind got knocked out of him. 5 octolings had caught him, guns pointing at his head. There was a spotlight so bright he couldn't see. He couldn't do or see much, so he just held up his hands. "What is your purpose for being here?" "I..I fell.." he stuttered. "Hah! Liar! Take him away! Then he felt a pounding on the back of his neck, and all went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Locked Up

"Ugh.." He slowly awoke. He realized he'd been knocked out, tied to a chair, and from the look of it, in a cell. The door started to slowly open. He saw an Octarian peek through the door. She had eye goggles on and had a gun on her side. "Don't get excited. I'm just here to feed you, scumbag." She carried a plate of seaweed and started to walk towards him. "..Why am I here again?" "Oh, I dunno, besides coming into our territory without permission?" She snapped. "Oh… right." He remembered how he had fallen. "Now eat your food so you can suffer by yourself." He sat quietly. "..So that's how it is… huh?" "What're you yapping on about now?" She asked. "Why can't Octolings and Inklings live together? We'd survive easier. None of your kind would die. Why does it have to be like this?" He asked the Octoling. She was surprised at the remark. "Just what side are you on, Inkling?!" "..I'm on your side. I think." He confessed. "Well, tough luck. That's not your choice. You're our enemy, whether you LIKE it, or not." "WELL WHY CAN'T WE CHANGE THAT?" He snapped at the Octoling. "Whatever. Just let me feed you. And what makes you WANT to talk to us?" "...I saw one of your kind..die..I..never want to see anything like that again, nor do I wish that on another soul." They both looked at each other. He could tell she had tragic experiences like him. Something resonated between the two. "..Can you get me outta here?" They stared at each other for awhile. "...Okay, dumbface- I'll.. consider your request. But try anything, and I'll kill you with my own two fists, got it?" He gulped. "Y-yes ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7: Interrogation

This is gonna be a long one, folks!

"Okay. Now I'm supposed to interrogate you. Good thing too. I have some questions." She stated. "Ah, alright then." She brought out a stack of papers. "Okay, first off- WHY were you even here? Did you really accidentally fall into a hidden part of Octoville?" He took a long pause. "..You see, I was.. Studying the Octolings." He felt a clamp on this neck, and looked to his left. The Octoling had hooked him up to some sort of Lie Detector as it seemed, and a big one at that. She walked over to a computer. She started to study the computer. "Alright. Says you're telling the truth, but why would you even study us? To learn our movements and report them to Agent 4?! Huh?" "N-no, not at all. I'm against him. He's some sort of PSYCHOPATH." "Her eyes widened. She dashed to the computer and studied it again. "..So it is true.. You.. really… are on our side?" "You could say that, yes. I felt like there was something missing.. You guys aren't dumb. Why wouldn't you just ask us to share? We have more than enough energy to help you guys out." "First, I'M the one asking questions here. Second, I thought you studied up on Octarian History? We did ask. We even offered a peace treaty!" Now his eyes widened. "I've never heard that before." She went to check the computer again. Then, it came to him. It was all a cover-up. They had fooled the Inklings into thinking the were brutal species, when they were really.. Just like them. "You aren't lying, huh?" "I should have known. It was a cover-up." What are you rambling about?" She still had an edge in her voice, even though she understood his sympathy towards the Octolings. "Look, there was zero sign of anything like that on the Internet, in the books, or anywhere." A blank stare again. She slammed her fist on the desk. "Those.. LIARS!" She shouted. He was surprised by the calm and collected Elite suddenly shouting. He wondered if something had triggered that response"...Have you lost any loved ones? You know.. To Agent 4?" She paused. "I'm sorry if it's too personal. You don't have to answer…" She took a breath, then spoke, "..My sister.." A tear started to roll down her face. "...I'm deeply sorry for your loss.. And it's not fair that you should have to fight after a loss. I think you deserve a break." He advised. "No.. I have to fight.. And kill Agent 4.. I swear it." He could see the pain and grief in her eyes. "I swear I.. We.. will do anything in our power to end this… but you have to untie me first." "Oh.. right." She wiped her tears and started to untie him. He stared at her face and studied her facial features as she untied him. He started to notice the differences between the Inklings and the Octolings. He couldn't see her eyes, but noticed how slick her hair was. Jet black and dull gold. "Hey. What're you staring at?" He hadn't even noticed he was staring. "Oh, uh.. Nothing. I've just never seen an Octoling in real life." He stuttered. "Well, you better get used to it. I have a plan." She grinned.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

"So here's my plan. We fake your death." "What? Why?" Ryoko asked. "That is the ONLY way you get out of here. Just play along if you want to live." She pulled him up and walked him through the hall. "Oh, and you'd BETTER keep your promise. Or I'll tell everyone in all of Octopolis everything that you said." She whispered. He had forgot she was still an Elite and wasn't afraid to kill him, no matter what he said. "Of course." He responded. They walked down the hall. He noticed another Elite walking down the halls. "Hey, where's this Squid going?" "He's a murderer. He told me the whole thing. I'm taking him down to the Burning Pit." The Elite swiftly responded. "Alright. Serves you right, filthy Squid." He was getting a MAJOR sense of Deja Vu now. He decided it would be a good idea to play along. "Noo.. please.. Don't kill me…" Ryoko wailed. "Should've thought of that before you killed all those Octarians." The Elite sneered. "Enough out of you, time to die!" She shouted towards him. While they were walking, he couldn't help but ask. "What's your name? It would be easier if you told me. My name is Ryoko." A long pause. "Mine's Agent 6524531." "I meant like a birth name" he asked. "I don't really remember mine. But my peers call me Arin." "Arin.. I'll call you Arin now." Ryoko started to smell burning.. And Squids. "What's that smell?" He inquired. "The Burning Pit. If you smell Squid, it's all burnt down here. There have been people like you. But they've done worse things, trust me. Like murders." He gulped. "Alright, enough out of you, get in here!" Arin shouted. "Please! Mercy!" He played along. " _Quick, throw in your goggles."_ She demanded. He threw in his goggles, and the lava made a hissing noise. "That should throw them off for a while. Coast's clear. Let's go." They treaded through the hall. "There's the gate. Hurry, get back to Inkopolis. I'll stay here, but come back, GOT IT?" "Okay, I promise." "You'd better, Inkboy."


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

Aaaah, I got chills writing this!

As he started to slither through the gates, the Octoling turned around. There stood an Elite guard… with a baton. "Well, well, well. What do we have here, Arin? Helping an Inkling escape?" The Elite sneered. "Wait, it's not what it looks like! He's with us, he's on our side!" Ryoko was starting to wave goodbye when he saw Arin on the floor, knocked out. Then, the guard turned her attention towards him, and ran forward. And just like before, all went black.


	10. Chapter 10: The Blankets, Part One

"Ugh.." He slowly awoke. He realized he'd been knocked out, tied to a chair, and from the look of it, in a cell. "Oh no.. not again.." But this time, the door didn't creak open. He looked to his right, and to his surprise, there was an Elite Octoling. He recognized her immediately. "Arin?" To no reply. The Octoling was still knocked out from the hit. He could hear her snoring, however, so he wasn't worried. He tried to wake her up, but he couldn't shake her from where he was sitting. He repeatedly called her name. "Arin! ARIN!" He yelled. The cell was dull, but clean. "W-wha..?" She started to awake. "Ryoko? Oh.. great. Locked up with an Inkling. Now what?" For the first time, he had no plan. He noticed they were in a different cell than last time. It had iron doors and tighter ropes. He also noticed his feet were tied. "What's up with this cell?" This cell is for people who've been proven guilty." She responded. "What? But we haven't even gone to court!" He angrily responded. He was baffled by the law system here, how could they prove him guilty for something they didn't have proof of? "Hey, I don't make the rules here, Squid." She sighed. "Now we're REALLY screwed."


	11. Chapter 10: The Blankets, Part Two

There was no escape, and no interrogator. "Hey- why aren't there any interrogators?" "There are, but bribery won't work on them. You thought Elites were the toughest? Nuh-uh. The ones that will be coming to see us are the Blankets. You'll see once they come in." A few minutes later, he heard some talking outside. Then, the door opened, and 5 Octolings came out. But these Octolings were nothing like he'd seen before. They had one extremely long and wide tentacle on their head that went down to their feet. Their goggles were decorated with spikes and they had seaweed on their boots and gloves. Their tentacles were a reddish pink. They all carried electric tasers and counterfeit N'Zap 89's. One of them grinned and said, "What have we here? A traitor? A foreigner?" Arin looked down at the floor in shame. "Looks like nobody taught you about Inklings." The lead Blanket sneered. "They murder us for fun. Why do you want to help them? Traitor!" The Blanket shouted. "B-but he's with us! He doesn't want to kill us! ..Right, Ryoko?" He had never seen Arin so scared. In fact, he'd never seen her scared at all. She was looking at him in the eyes, even though he couldn't see hers. "Yes, that's correct. I have no desire to kill or injure any of you." The lead Blanket started to laugh. "So gullible, you Elites. You follow along to every single lie that you hear because you're too oblivious!" The Blanket pointed out. She pulled out a small remote and aimed it at Arin's eyes. "Wait, what are you doing!?" Ryoko interrupted. She simply said "Bringing her back into reality." She clicked the button, and Arin passed out.


	12. A short thank you

Wow! 800 views on this fanfiction already?! Thank you guys so much! Any tips? Send them through reviews! Anyways, I hope you don't mind if I don't update it today (sorry). I'm a bit out of it as it's late and I'm fresh out of ideas for the next chapter (Yeah Ryoko is pretty much screwed at this point please give ideas). I'll resume work tomorrow once I think of something. Anyways, thank you SO much and I hope I didn't leave too much of a cliffhanger. See you guys!


	13. Chapter 11: More Interrogation

This one is going to be long.

Ryoko stared, mortified, at the seemingly dead Arin. "You.. killed your own kind! You're no better than we are!" He shouted. The lead Blanket started to pull a wrench from the back. "I have a few questions for you. Everytime you say something I don't like, I beat you with this wrench. I'm not going to kill you.. But I am going to hurt you." She grinned. "Why were you trespassing?" She asked him. "I fell from a small building." He answered the Blanket. She stepped towards him with a sadistic grin and hit his leg with the wrench. The indescribable pain ached in his leg and blood started to leak from the wound. "Wrong answer." She smiled. He looked at Arin in desperation. _Wake up, wake up.._ He thought in his head, as if she could hear him. "Next question… how did you _almost_ escape? How did you break her hypnotism?" She inquired towards Ryoko. He paused for a moment." "Hypnotism?" What hypnotism, and what did it have to do with the Octolings? She sighed. "You Inklings don't know much. All Octolings and Elite Octolings are hypnotised with their goggles." The Blanket revealed. Another fact he'd never heard about. But the Blankets wore goggles, and the lead one was aware of their hypnotism. How was she allowed to know? _Who knows_? He thought to himself. Then, he remembered the question. "Oh right. Um.. I'm not sure, actually." He braced himself for pain. He knew that the Blanket wouldn't like that answer. Before he knew it, the Blanket hit him with the wrench, but this time in the stomach. He coughed out blood and his eyes narrowed. He felt as if he were about to pass out. He started to vomit blood. "Hey. That's disgusting." She sneered. He saw the light around him start to fade, but before he could pass out, the Blanket lifted his head up. "Count from 1000 backwards in sevens, and say it out loud." She grinned. He was confused by her command, but he did it anyways. "993, 986, 979…" He recited. "..How'd you even FIND this section of Octo Valley?" He wasn't going to tell a lie, so he told the truth, and nothing but the truth. "I stumbled upon it while studying Octoville." She was about to beat him with the wrench again, but she could tell he was telling the truth. She didn't know what to do, so she just asked him the next question. "Did you break or remove her goggles?" She read from the list. "No, not at all." He replied to her. "Huh, must've been a defective pair. Doesn't matter, we just released new ones, so.." She walked over to the closet. This was his chance! He wanted to wake Arin up, but he couldn't speak or move. He gave up and just waited. The Blanket pulled out some shades and walked towards Arin. She removed her goggles and threw then in the trash. For the first time, he could see her eyes with purple shade outlining them. He only got to see them for a short time before the Blanket put the shades on her and pressed a few buttons. She started to awake, but not like anytime before. She was stiff and strict, and looked up at the guard. "Yes, Rin?" She asked her. He was scared of her, for the first time. His eyes widened. But something opened up in his mind. If he took off her shades, wouldn't that bring her back? Also, how could she remember the Blanket's name but couldn't remember how she had helped him? His mind was spinning, but he remembered that Octoling tech was about 15 years ahead of Inkling technology. All that power.. That's why they needed the Great Zapfish. It was all clear. But they would work so much better if they were a team…" He sat in silence, hoping, hanging on to any bit of hope.. Then Arin lifted her shades for a split second and winked.


	14. Chapter 12: Ask Questions Later

He knew that somehow, the shades hadn't worked. But how could that be? That didn't matter. He would ask questions later. This wasn't the time for questions. For now, he was focused on how he would get out. Arin was always quick-witted and came up with something, so he knew that he was pretty much covered.

"Okay. You're pretty much guilty. Sentence: 5 years."

The lead Blanket decided to leave the room and started to close the door when Arin crushed her shades and knocked out the Blanket. The other four turned around and started to fire at her. She swiftly ran on the wall, dodging every attack. She snatched one of their guns and fired at them with precise accuracy. She splatted each one of them with no missing.

 _She's fast…_

After she was done, she turned towards Ryoko.

"Okay, this is SUPER high security. But you know why I didn't knock her out?"

She nodded her head over at the knocked out Blanket.

"She has the key."

She swiped the key from her side and walked towards Ryoko.

"Okay, now I'm gonna untie you again, and this time, we'll escape."

She inserted the key, twisted it, and entered a code. The lock disintegrated, then he was free. He knew what he had to do. Agent 4 had committed multiple war crimes, and he knew once the Octarian government heard this, another war would begin. The Octarians had advanced since their defeat, and the Octarians would win in a war. But he didn't really want a war. How would he bring peace…

"Okay, we have to get out before they call a-"

An alarm blared.

"CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! EVERYBODY, GUARD THE HALLS!"

 _Uh oh._


	15. another thank you

HOW?! 1.3k views on a weird fanfic that some guy who takes too long on Octoling missions made because he was joking about fanfictions to himself but then made one with his own fan-canon?! Thank you all SO much!


	16. Chapter 13: Rooftop Rescue

oKay so i haVen'T UpDateD iN Like forEvEr bEcaUse i HavE "rEal LifE isSueS" anD bY thAt I MeaN i'Ve bEen PlayInG tOo mUch SplAtOoN Okay sO eNjoY

"Damn it!"

She looked around for anything to use.

"Okay, we're out of options. Prepare yourself, and try not to pass out."

She picked up and started running, Ryoko in her hands.

"Uh- what are we doing?"

"Getting you out of here."

She quickly jumped from wall to wall with the Inkling in her hands.

"How are you so fast compared to those Blankets?"

"Unlike them, I practice everyday. I take my job seriously and want to exterminate every Inkling… well, at least I used to."

He closed his eyes as they approached the roof.

"Okay, don't look down."

He was thrown across a rooftop, and before he could blink, he was caught by the Octoling.

"Haha, to be honest, I didn't think that would work."

That statement didn't help the situation. He looked at her with trusting eyes. After all, she was the one who nearly saved his life.. Just seconds ago.

She continued to run until she reached Octoville.

"Okay, detour here. Can't take you to Inkopolis. That place is too weird, they'd have you caught in seconds."

She set him down and helped him up.

"We'll take refuge here until I think of a plan."

He had quite a few questions.


	17. Chapter 14: Undercover

"How are you not a Blanket yet? You're obviously stronger than they are."

She looked at him. Then she started to chuckle.

"Blankets are a species, not a rank. They're trained based on their species."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

She started to look at his hair.

"You have short hair. We need to get you some sort of.. Disguise."

She started to look around for a mask of some sort.

"Wait, how are you not hypnotised? The goggles should have…"

"I'm not sure myself. We'll find out.. Eventually. Ah! Here!"

She picked up some silver goggles and handed them to him.

"Put these on. Don't worry, they're defective. They don't work."

He strapped the goggles on his face.

"How do I look?"

"Great. Now.. uh.. Hm.. Put this beanie on."

She grabbed a dirty beanie and shook it off. He put it on his head, then looked at her.

"Now how do I look?"

"Almost there. We need you to get some clothes though. Those rags won't work."

"Hey, these cost me like 67k-"

"Uh huh. Let's see.. I doubt there are any just lying around…"

He hugged her.

"Keep me safe, ok?"

She stared at him. There was a pause, and she realized that she was the one who had to protect him.

"Okay, I will."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.


	18. Chapter 15: Shelter

They let go of each other.

"Look, it's getting dark. We have to find some sort of shelter or you'll get caught. They're probably going to start looking around tomorrow."

He looked around. It was pretty vacant. The pathway ahead led to an empty forest, so he figured they should probably head towards there.

"What about that forest?"

"I guess that could do for tonight. In the morning, we'll think of something else."

They started approaching the forest.

It was a pretty long walk before they thought they were pretty far away from the city. They started to see some farmland, so they decided to stop.

"Hope you like sleeping on grass."

She headed towards a flat area, and started to lay down.

"Over here. C'mon."

He followed her and laid down as well. It was surprisingly comfortable, and well hidden too.

He looked at his watch. It was roughly 11:00. Not too late, but they'd need sleep for tomorrow.

"Night, Arin."

"Night, Ryoko."

After a little bit, Ryoko went to sleep. Arin slowly arose from the ground and desperately looked for warmth. She found a dirty blanket down on the road, so she grabbed it and went back to Ryoko. She took the blanket and wrapped it around him. She decided he would need it more than she did.

She never slept that night. She watched for anybody searching for them. Nobody came for them that night, but she never stopped looking. She whispered to him while he was sleeping

"I'll keep you safe Ryoko. I promise."


	19. Small Hiatus

guys uh sorry for the hiatus. i've been distracted recently so.. chapters should be up within 3-4 days. thanks for your patience


	20. Chapter 17: Hypnotism

Warning: This chapter will be one of the last ones for Gated Lies. I want to end the story within.. Hmm.. let's say 3 chapters. I really want to write a new one, to be quite honest.

As they said that, the goggles he had laid down started to glow red.

"Okay, we should head out now."

He picked up the goggles and put them on.

He sat there, staring at the wall.

"Uh.. Ryoko? You okay?"

He started to laugh.

"To think.. You fell for all that?"

He turned around with a sadistic grin.

"..Ryoko-"

Before she could finish, he grabbed her and threw her against a stone wall.

"You disgust me.."

She laid there, bruised. She tried to get up, but before she could, she felt a boot on her head.

"Stay down."

She coughed blood onto the floor.

"..Why.."

"Shut up."

She turned on her side and tripped him, giving her enough time to get to a tree.

He swiftly got up and started to climb the tree. She inched up the branch, trying to escape.

"Not so fast!"

He swiftly jumped branch to branch until he reached hers.

"Stay back! I'll.. i'll.."

"You'll what?"

He grinned.

He tried to punch her, but she swiftly blocked it.

They were standing on a branch, and it seemed as if it was about to crack.

She slapped the goggles off his face.

He passed out into her arms.

"Ugh.."

He slowly started to awake. He yawned and looked at Arin. She was bleeding out of her leg.

"Arin, what happened to you?"

She sat in silence.

He looked at the broken goggles on the ground.

"I..did i..?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry. I promise I didn't mean to hurt you…"

She looked at him.

"I know. It's okay."

"No, it's not… I'm really sorry."

He wiped the tears from her face.

"..I'm sorry.."

He hugged her.


	21. Chapter 18: Stay

This one's gonna be short and fluffy.

"...Let's get you patched up."

"No, I'm okay."

He tried to hug her, but she pulled away. It was clear she didn't forgive him, so he just sat on the branch. He looked out on the horizon.

"You ever think.. Maybe.. That we aren't meant to stay together?"

He took a pause.

"Like, it's been so hard to even get out of here.. Everytime we try to leave, something happens. I think it's meant to be this way."

She crawled over and kissed him.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But shouldn't we find out?"

She smiled at him.

"..I guess we could stay here for a bit."

(You guys can uh.. Imagine what happens next.)

Anyways, today is Review Day! Meaning I respond to your comments!

Guest chapter 21 . Mar 28

Only three? Man, that story started to caught me!

Yeah, but i'm planning something bigger as well as a small one as well. Hope you like them the same!

Oblitertypo chapter 13 . Mar 17

Wait a second, aren't Octolings controlled by Octavio's music and not their goggles? or did I get some bad information? Oh well this is Fanfiction anyways so it doesn't really matter, good job.

I'm pretty sure it's the goggles. I think DJ Octavio just likes EDM.

Sir Fart chapter 19 . Mar 20

Awwwww...adorable.

Thanks! I had that same feeling while writing this, lol.

That's all for today! Thanks for reading!


	22. henlo it me writer's block

I'm sorry guys. I don't wanna work on this any more. It's probably cause I have a BURNING passion to write a new one.

Anyways, I'm revealing what the Fanfiction is about!

My Hero Academia!

That's right! And if you're a fan of it, then totally give my new one a look.

If not, well, you're in luck! I won't be spoiling anything about the series! It's a really interesting plot, and I love it. But it's the type of show where you can make OCs and put them in easily!

ALSO I'M MOVING TO WATTPAD please make an account plz and tanks

See ya next time, HastySwinging!


	23. It's me!

Hey, it's me. I'm back, but not too long. I just wanted to thank everyone for being interested in my writing. It means a lot to me, really! I'm so thankful for everyone who supported me through this, to the few that will see this. I'm out of the fanfic biz for a while, but I'm planning something pure OC. If you see this, please tell me what kind of fanfic you'd like to see, and I'll try to do that. Peace. Add me on discord: S U N I#4799

Goodbye, for now! :)


	24. Chapter 24: Small Little Preview

Yep! I'm working on a brand new, Splatoon fanfic! Here are some changes...

Ryoko has been scrapped. Sorry guys, but I hope you aren't disappointed with the new character!

There are some new Octolings and Squids..!~ Like..

Coconut Octoling

Blue Ringed

Vampire Squid [REDACTED]

Arin has ranked up! In this story, she's an elite!

Release date...

1

/

14

/

19


	25. im sorry -

holy cow a lot of time passed. I'm so sorry that i've been putting it off because i forgot about midterms. Right now i'm shooting for a feb release. stay tuned.


	26. new story is up

Hello,

The new story has been published on my account. On search, it is listed as Split Ties. I would also like to inquire how many letters per chapter you guys want, so I know what to shoot for.

Thanks, Vista/Haste


End file.
